Some 3D imaging techniques require users to wear a device (e.g., eyeglasses, a head-mounted display, and the like) in order to view and appreciate rendered three-dimensional images. Many of these techniques cause users to experience feelings of sickness and general discomfort while wearing the device and viewing the rendered three-dimensional images.
Therefore, there is a pressing need for 3D imaging techniques that do not require users to wear a device in order to view and appreciate three-dimensional images and that also do not cause users to experience sickness and/or discomfort while viewing the three-dimensional images. These needs are particularly acute for gaming and entertainment systems in which multiple users are actively moving around and, thus, 3D images must adapt and respond to user movement as well as to various gaming events.